El Hombre con el Pijama de Rayas
by Rokku ri GO
Summary: hola! aqui con mi segundo fic... de mi pareja favorita: GaiLee. "¡No te vayas compañero de mi corazón! ¡¿Ya no volverás a esta prisión? He guardado la carta que he reciubido de tí. ¡Y a que tu vengas otra vez... esperaré!"


_**El Hombre Con El Pijama de Rayas...**_

_**Hola todos! En esta ocasión les traigo mi version GaiLee.**_  
_**NARUTO es una serie creada por MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**_  
_**EL NIÑO CON EL PIJAMA DE RAYAS es propiedad de JOHN BOYNE.**_

Capítulo Nº1: El descubrimiento de Rock Lee.

Una tarde Rock Lee llegó de la escuela y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Sakura, la criada de la familia —que siempre andaba cabizbaja y no solía levantar la vista de la alfombra—, estaba en su dormitorio sacando todas sus cosas del armario y metiéndolas en cuatro grandes cajas de madera; incluso las pertenencias que él había escondido en el fondo.  
—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó con toda la educación de que fue capaz, pues, aunque no le hizo ninguna gracia encontrarla revolviendo sus cosas, su madre siempre le recordaba que tenía que tratarla con respeto y no limitarse a imitar el modo en que Padre se dirigía a la criada—. No toques eso.  
Sakura sacudió la cabeza y señaló la escalera, detrás de Lee, donde acababa de aparecer la madre del niño. Era una mujer alta y de largo cabello azabache, recogido en la nuca con una especie de redecilla. Se retorcía las manos, nerviosa, como si hubiera algo que le habría gustado no tener que decir o algo que le habría gustado no tener que creer.

—Madre —dijo Lee —, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué Sakura está revolviendo mis cosas?

—Está haciendo las maletas.  
—¿Haciendo las maletas? —repitió él, y repasó a toda prisa los días anteriores, considerando si se había portado especialmente mal o si había pronunciado aquellas palabras que tenía prohibido pronunciar, y si por eso lo castigarían mandándolo a algún sitio. Pero no encontró nada. Es más, en los últimos días se había portado de forma perfectamente correcta y no recordaba haber causado ningún problema—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó entonces—. ¿Qué he hecho?

Pero Madre ya había subido a su dormitorio, donde Naruto, el mayordomo, estaba recogiendo sus cosas. La mujer echó un vistazo, suspiró y alzó las manos con gesto de frustración antes de volver hacia la escalera. En ese momento Lee subía, porque no pensaba olvidar el asunto sin haber recibido una explicación.

—Madre —insistió—, ¿qué pasa? ¿Vamos a mudarnos?  
—Ven conmigo —dijo ella, señalando el gran comedor, donde la semana anterior había cenado el Furias—. Hablaremos abajo.  
Rock Lee se volvió y bajó la escalera a toda prisa, adelantando a su madre, de modo que ya la esperaba en el comedor cuando ella llegó. La observó un momento en silencio y pensó que aquella mañana se había aplicado mal el maquillaje, porque tenía los bordes de los párpados más rojos de lo habitual, igual que se le ponían a él cuando se portaba mal, se metía en un aprieto y acababa llorando.  
—Mira, hijo, no tienes que preocuparte —dijo ella, acomodándose en la silla donde se había sentado la acompañante del Furias, una rubia hermosísima, y desde donde ésta se había despedido de Lee con la mano cuando Padre cerró las puertas—. Ya verás, de hecho vas a vivir una gran aventura.  
—¿Qué aventura? ¿Vas a mandarme a algún sitio?

—No, no te vas sólo tú —repuso ella, y por un instante pareció que quería sonreír—. Nos vamos todos. Tú, TenTen, tu padre y yo. Los cuatro.

Lee arrugó la nariz. No le importaba demasiado que enviaran a TenTen a algún sitio, porque ella era tonta de remate y no hacía más que fastidiarlo, pero le pareció un poco injusto que todos tuvieran que irse con ella.

—Pero ¿adónde? —preguntó—. ¿Adonde nos vamos? ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos aquí? —Es por el trabajo de tu padre. Ya sabes lo importante que es, ¿verdad?  
—Sí, claro. —Lee asintió con la cabeza. Siempre acudían muchas visitas a la casa (hombres con uniformes fabulosos y mujeres con máquinas de escribir que él no podía tocar con las manos sucias), y todos se mostraban muy educados con su padre y comentaban que era un hombre con porvenir y que el Furias tenía grandes proyectos para él.  
—Bueno, pues a veces, cuando alguien es muy importante —continuó Madre—, su jefe le pide que vaya a algún sitio para hacer un trabajo muy especial.  
— ¿Qué clase de trabajo? —preguntó Lee, porque sinceramente (y él siempre procuraba ser sincero consigo mismo) no estaba del todo seguro de en qué consistía el trabajo de Padre.  
Un día, en la escuela, todos habían hablado de sus padres y Karl había dicho que el suyo era verdulero, y Lee sabía que era verdad porque regentaba la verdulería del centro de la ciudad. Y Daniel había dicho que su padre era maestro, y Lee sabía que era verdad porque enseñaba a los chicos mayores, aquellos a quienes no era conveniente acercarse. Y Martin había dicho que su padre era cocinero, y Lee sabía que era verdad porque cuando iba a buscar a su hijo a la escuela siempre llevaba una bata blanca y un delantal de cuadros escoceses, como si acabara de salir de la cocina.  
Pero cuando le preguntaron a Lee qué hacía su padre, él abrió la boca para contestar y entonces se dio cuenta de que no lo sabía. Sólo podía decir que era un hombre con porvenir y que el Furias tenía grandes proyectos para él. Bueno, eso y que tenía un uniforme fabuloso.  
—Es un trabajo muy importante —dijo Madre tras vacilar un instante—. Un trabajo para el que se requiere un hombre muy especial. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?_-¿Y _tenemos que ir todos?  
—Por supuesto. No querrás que Padre vaya solo a hacer ese trabajo y que esté triste, ¿no?  
—No, claro —concedió Lee.  
—Padre nos añoraría mucho si no nos tuviera a su lado —añadió ella.  
—¿A quién añoraría más? ¿A mí o a TenTen?  
—Los añoraría a ambos por igual —afirmó Madre, porque no le gustaba mostrar favoritismos, algo que Lee respetaba, sobre todo porque sabía que en el fondo él era su favorito.  
—Pero ¿y la casa? ¿Quién cuidará de ella mientras estemos fuera?  
La madre suspiró y paseó la mirada por la habitación como si no fuera a verla nunca más. Era una casa muy bonita, con cinco plantas, contando el sótano donde el cocinero preparaba las comidas y donde Sakura y Naruto se sentaban a la mesa y discutían y se llamaban cosas que no había que llamar a nadie. Y contando también la pequeña buhardilla de ventanas inclinadas que había en lo alto del edificio, desde donde Lee podía contemplar todo Berlín si se ponía de puntillas y se aferraba al marco.  
—De momento tenemos que cerrar la casa —dijo Madre—. Pero algún día regresaremos. —¿Y el cocinero?

_¿Y Naruto_? _¿Y Sakura_? ¿No seguirán viviendo aquí?

—Ellos vienen con nosotros. Pero basta de preguntas. Quiero que subas y ayudes a Sakuraa hacer tus maletas.  
El niño se levantó, pero no fue a ninguna parte. Necesitaba aclarar unas cuantas cosas más antes de dar el tema por zanjado.  
—¿Y está muy lejos? —preguntó—. Ese sitio al. que vamos. ¿Está a más de un kilómetro?  
—¡Qué gracia! —exclamó Madre, y rió de manera extraña, porque no parecía contenta, desviando la mirada como para evitar que su hijo le viera? la cara—. Sí, Lee, está a más de un kilómetro. La verdad es que está bastante más lejos.  
Rock Lee abrió mucho los ojos y sus labios formaron una O. Notó que los brazos se le extendían hacia los lados, como solía ocurrirle cuando algo le sorprendía.  
—No querrás decir que nos vamos de Berlín, ¿verdad? —repuso, intentando tomar aire al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba aquellas palabras.  
—Me temo que sí —dijo Madre, asintiendo tristemente con la cabeza—. El trabajo de tu padre es...  
—Pero ¿y la escuela? —la interrumpió el azabache., algo que sabía que no debía hacer, aunque supuso que en aquella ocasión su madre le perdonaría—. ¿Y Karl y Daniel y Martin? ¿Cómo sabrán ellos dónde estoy cuando queramos hacer cosas juntos?  
—Tendrás que despedirte de tus amigos por un tiempo. Pero descuida, volverás a verlos más adelante. Y no interrumpas a tu madre cuando te habla, por favor —añadió,

pues pese a que aquélla era una noticia extraña y desagradable, no había ninguna necesidad de que Bruno incumpliera las normas de educación que le habían inculcado.

—¿Despedirme de ellos? —preguntó el niño mirándola fijamente—. ¿Despedirme de ellos? —repitió, escupiendo las palabras como si tuviera la boca llena de trocitos de galleta masticados—. ¿Despedirme de Karl y Daniel y Martin? —continuó, subiendo peligrosamente el tono hasta casi gritar, algo que no le estaba permitido dentro de casa—. ¡Pero si son mis tres mejores amigos para toda la vida!  
—Bueno, ya harás nuevas amistades —dijo Madre quitándole importancia con un ademán, como si fuera fácil encontrar a tres mejores amigos para toda la vida.  
—Es que nosotros teníamos planes —protestó él. —¿Planes? —Madre enarcó las cejas—. ¿Qué clase de planes?  
—Eso no puedo decírtelo —contestó el joven, ya que sus planes consistían en portarse mal, sobre todo al cabo de unas semanas, cuando terminara el curso escolar y empezaran las vacaciones de verano. Entonces no tendrían que pasar todo el día sólo haciendo planes, sino que podrían ponerlos en práctica.

—Lo siento, hijo, pero tus planes tendrán que esperar. No tenemos alternativa.  
—Pero...  
—Basta, jovencito —espetó ella con brusquedad, poniéndose en pie para demostrarle que lo decía en serio—. Precisamente la semana pasada te quejabas de cómo habían cambiado las cosas en los últimos tiempos.  
—Bueno, es que no me gusta que ahora haya que apagar todas las luces por la noche —admitió él.  
—Eso lo hace todo el mundo. Así nos protegemos. Y quién sabe, quizá estemos más seguros si nos marchamos. Bueno, ahora quiero que subas y ayudes a Sakura a hacer tus maletas. No tenemos tanto tiempo como me habría gustado para prepararnos, gracias a ciertas personas.  
el pelinegro asintió y se alejó cabizbajo, consciente de que «ciertas personas» era una expresión que utilizaban los adultos y que significaba «Padre», y que él no debía emplearla.  
Subió despacio la escalera, sujetándose a la barandilla con una mano mientras se preguntaba si en la casa nueva de aquel sitio nuevo donde estaba el trabajo nuevo de su padre habría una barandilla tan fabulosa como aquélla para deslizarse. Porque la barandilla de su casa arrancaba del último piso —justo enfrente de la pequeña buhardilla desde donde, si se ponía de puntillas y se aferraba al marco de la ventana, podía contemplar todo Berlín—, discurría hasta la planta baja y terminaba justo enfrente de la enorme puerta de roble de doble hoja. Y no había nada que a Lee le gustara más que montarse en la ba-randilla en el último piso y deslizarse por toda la casa haciendo «zuuum».  
Bajaba desde el último piso hasta el siguiente, donde se encontraban el dormitorio de sus padres y el cuarto de baño grande que no le dejaban utilizar.  
Continuaba hasta el siguiente, donde estaba su dormitorio y el de TenTen, y el cuarto de baño más pequeño que sí le dejaban utilizar y que en realidad habría debido utilizar más a menudo.  
Y seguía hasta la planta baja, donde se caía del extremo de la barandilla. Debía aterrizar con los dos pies si no quería recibir una penalización de cinco puntos y verse obligado a empezar de nuevo.  
La barandilla era lo mejor de la casa —eso y que los abuelos vivían muy cerca—. Cuando reparó en aquello, el ,jovencito se preguntó si ellos irían también al sitio del nuevo trabajo y supuso que sí, porque ¿cómo iban a dejarlos allí? A TenTen nadie la necesitaba mucho porque era tonta de remate —todo habría sido más fácil si ella se hubiera quedado al cuidado de la casa—, pero los abuelos... Hombre, aquello era muy distinto.  
Subió despacio la escalera hacia su dormitorio, pero antes de entrar miró hacia abajo y vio a Madre abriendo la puerta del despacho de Padre, que se comunicaba con el comedor —y donde estaba Prohibido Entrar Bajo Ningún Concepto y Sin Excepciones—, y la oyó gritarle hasta que Padre gritó mucho más fuerte que ella, poniendo fin a la conversación. Entonces la puerta del despacho se cerró y el pelinegro no oyó nada más, de modo que le pareció buena idea volver a su habitación y encargarse personalmente de hacer las maletas; de lo contrario, Sakura sacaría todas sus cosas del armario sin cuidado ni consideración, incluso las pertenencias que él había escondido en el fondo del mueble y que eran suyas y de nadie más.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_**...**

**Espero con ansias sus criticas.. muchas gracias por leer. Pronto capitulo nº2. wiii! arigatou gozaimasu!**


End file.
